Love Me When I'm Gone
by Heartless demon wolf
Summary: He was merely a young colt dressed as a pirate when he met her and with a long, tragic breath knows he could never compare himself to her status, yet for years onward she has looked passed something so trifle and found love. He is but a mortal Earth Pony, but she is a Goddess, a Princess even of the moon, night sky and an entire kingdom itself. Pipsqueak/Luna romance. One-shot.


**Full summary:**

**He was merely a young colt dressed as a pirate when he met her and with a long, tragic breath knows he could never compare himself to her status, yet for years onward she has looked passed something so trifle and found love.**

**He is but a mortal Earth Pony, but she is a Goddess, a Princess even of the moon, night sky and an entire kingdom itself. ****Of what chance does a mortal have with a Goddess?**

**Of what hope would the Goddess ever fall in love with the colt she has known for years and how far will that Princess go to prove her love? ****And knows by fact that nothing last forever.**

**A Pipsqueak/Luna romance, if you find errors please inform me and I'll get it fixed quickly. ****Enjoy for those who are fans of said pairing and very, very slight cameo of an OC for those who are not fans of such.**

* * *

To be a Princess or even Prince (if one was lucky enough to marry a goddess) was a golden opportunity for many, many, many ponies, there was no equal in Equestria's Kingdom for the creatures that dwelled there, none.

Of course, the ponies that did want to be the next ruler in line was missing two key details in the matter to even try to rank themselves among the Princesses themselves….one was, for obvious reasons they had to be an alicorn, no mortal pony could ever live near the amount of years that such eternal ponies could, unless one was a dragon who lived the proper amount of years to maybe take the throne, if they did not have their own kingdom that was.

The second task was that one had to be of Royal blood.

As harsh as it seemed even if a creature was able to live as long as Princess Celestia and Luna that creature could not take the throne unless they were one of the decedents of Celestia or Luna or one of their blood alone which really slimmed many other chances for so many ponies, of different royal blood, of a completely different country or not.

No creature was allowed to take the throne from one of the two heirs if they were not proper Royal Equestrian blood, the kingdom would never allow it.

This disappointed Twilight Sparkle much and confused the hay out of Celestia when Luna appeared in their throne room with a brown and white spotted stallion with brown eyes and brown mane with equal color tail, case in point, Luna's coltfriend Pipsqueak.

Celestia sighed loudly, closed her eyes and rubbed her forehead with her right forehoof, doing whatever she could not to send the sun crushing down on all of them because of her young sister's question, which granted was one of extreme pleasure for an older sister to hear but not one that needed to be told in front of a mortal, um….normal pony.

"Y….you wish to do what again, dear sister?" Celestia asked praying to her mother and father above that she had heard wrong or that Luna was playing a cruel, sick joke on her…again.

"Thou, I mean I wish to ask, dear sister, if I may be wedded by this young, strong stallion, a friend of myself that you've known for twelve years now, Tia."

Luna, co-ruler of Equestria and Goddess of the moon and night sky itself begged as she looked her sister in the eyes, the male in question was nervously pawing the rug before him, not sure what to say and just allowing the two female rulers to talk it out….hopefully without him being sent to the moon would be a nice bonus as well.

Pipsqueak really did not know how Luna even talked him into this, all he wanted was to take a walk around Canterlot garden with her in her realm of the night, this being their third date and suddenly out of nowhere she thought that he had asked her to marry him when he was trying to get a thorn out of his left front hoof.

Maybe she had a bit of a rebellious streak or she tended to jump to everything a little faster than mortal ponies but she was not one to wait.

She grabbed him by the shoulders then teleported them to Celestia's bedroom, it being twelve o'clock at night and begged her sister to have them be married…which somehow lead them to now, in the Royal Canterlot throne room in which a very tired Goddess of the Sun was glaring at him now making his knees weak but one look into Luna's eyes strength his resolved…for now.

Celestia grunted as Luna looked at her older sister with a smile but then frowned, and as was habit when she could not wait longer then she had to pulled out a carton of Diseased Stallion with her magic from her right wing, took one cigarette out, put it in her mouth then lit a match with her tail which in turn lit the cig and inhaled a lungful of the nicotine before blowing the grey smoke out of her nose making Pipsqueak wince.

Luna had taken up the habit of smoking when she entered Ponyville on Nightmare Night when Pipsqueak was seventeen years old, now being twenty one, and caught Rainbow Dash and Spike the dragon with his marefriend Scootaloo smoking outside of a Carmel apple booth and asked what it was, Rainbow Dash being the loud mouth she was told her that it was a stress reliever and asked Luna if she wanted one to which she agreed.

After coughing really hard on her first, Luna eventually grew used to them and now it was rare when she did not have one, weather it was casual or in this case of a very stressful event, she needed one.

Pipsqueak himself did not mind when she smoked, but when she tried to kiss him after she had one, and then he minded. Celestia on the other hoof, hated to see her little sister get addicted to such a disgusting habit that was poisoning her lungs and tried to do what she could to get her off it, to no avail.

"NO SMOKING IN THE THRONE ROOM, LUNA, YOU KNOW THIS!" Celestia screamed causing Pipsqueak to cower to the floor with his hooves covering his face and eyes closed while Luna merely rolled her eyes and levitated the cigarette out of her mouth, extinguished it out on the carpet beneath her hooves then putting it behind her right ear to smoke later.

"NOT ON THE CARPET! THAT RUG IS OLDER THEN THE TWO OF US COMBINED!" Celestia screeched in horror as Luna had had enough.

"Damn it, Tia, pay attention. This is important….please sister. You know how much I love him." Luna spoke softly with tears brimming at the corner of her eyes as Celestia sighed loudly, her voice mournful almost pleading.

"Luna…..he is a mortal pony. Even if we were to overrule the ancient laws of which mother and father have passed down to us upon our entrance of the crowns, he would still die in a hundred years or less, I do not wish to put you in that heartbreaking position little sister…..I would never forgive myself."

Celestia whispered as Luna, knowing how serious her tone was looked down to the floor, swallowing the spittle in her throat as her mind raced with the harsh reality of Celestia's words…..she was right, no matter what they both did or what laws they had to over pass, Pipsqueak for all his strength, passion, charm, and witty, smart mouth remarks to those who disapproved of them was still just a mortal Earth pony.

But second to Celestia herself, he was the most important pony in Luna's entire life….all 1021 years to be exact.

Her heart raced when she looked into his eyes, her hooves would feel awkward when she was walking with him and her body felt as if it would melt when he spoke his honest, loving and so passionate words, Luna knew that she could not nor ever meet any other stallion that would ever create such feelings to her body.

She swore if the gods…well, other than her and her sister of course would be able to bypass the ancient laws of the throne which she cursed under her breath then she would spend as much time as she could with her true love before the Reaper Pony had to take his soul away from her with his scythe then she would resign her crown, her mortal body and spend the rest of existence with him, where ever his soul ended up…..she could not lose him.

With a deep breath and looking her sister into the eyes, speaking her words carefully and with such softness that she had only ever used once on her sister when she was given her crown and asked to be the Goddess of Night, right after she was given her Cutie Mark.

"Please sister…I love him." She whispered her eyes showing just how far she would go for this stallion…she knew how much she could not live without him. Celestia knew that Luna would never get so serious unless it was truly necessary.

With a deep breath and knowing that her sister would go to extreme measures if she had to, Celestia spoke her words, which she knew would change Equestria itself...hopefully for the better.

"Very well Luna-"

"Oh thank you, thank you, THANK YOU SISTER, THOU WILL NOT REGRET THIS, THEE SWEARS!" Luna screamed, accidently going into her Royal WE before she blushed and hugged her sister tight causing her to chuckle and cough as she was winded by the sudden assault.

"But…you must quit smoking if this is to be done." Celestia spoke with another chuckle as Luna looked into her eyes with a serious glare.

"Never." She replied before dropping on all four hooves again and trotted out the throne room calling out to her soon to be husband.

"Come along Pip, we have a wedding to prepare!" she squealed then started to skip out the door as Pipsqueak looked then bowed before the ruler of Equestria with a small smile.

"Thank you Princess Celestia, this means a lot to us." He spoke with such honestly that she was touched by his words but had to be a big sister in this matter at hoof.

"Call me Celestia now, Pip. You are family now…through no choice of your own." she spoke with a chuckle knowing that Luna would have made it so he had no choice anyway, but knowing how much Pipsqueak loved Luna, he knew that he would never be against her plans…even if they did always land him in trouble, it remained her of how Scootaloo always got her dragonfriend Spike in trouble through her…actions.

She smiled before her mouth turned into a serious frown and spoke with a very serious tone that could only come from a sister who loved her blood very much.

"But know this Pipsqueak; if you shall ever for ANY reason break my sister's heart…I swear by my crown that I will throw you into the sun myself…understood?"

She demanded as the stallion bowed as low as his body would physically allow, stiffing a shiver before replying "Yes, Celestia." And without another word, also knowing that Luna would get annoyed if he kept her waiting anymore, he galloped out of the throne room, the back of his mind whispering to him that he was now royalty.

Celestia sighed loudly once more, wanting nothing more than a glass of red wine.

"I hope for all our sakes, Luna….we have not made a mistake."

The royal wedding, the greatest ever made even overpassing Captain Shining Armor and Candence's was one that would never be forgotten by Equestira.

For Pipsqueak, a simple Earth Pony stallion from Trottingham was to be wedded to Princess Luna herself to many shocks and horror of thousands of 'noble' families and even to the surprise and joy of the Mane Six or Elements of Harmony as they were officially known as.

It was a nightmare for Celestia, Luna, Pipsqueak and somehow the Main Six themselves who helped with the wedding for them to overstep many, many…..many modern rules, ancient laws and regulations, royal blood and even the fact that Pipsqueak was not an Alicorn.

Seven mortal ponies even asking Shining Armor himself how he had been married to the Goddess of Love and dealt with the sharks that were the politics for the two to be wedded after which, though it took many years….Equestria had accepted Pipsqueak to be the third co-ruler.

Shining Armor was offered to be a co-ruler himself and would have been the first ever as a mortal unicorn and pony in general but he refused due to the fact that he was Captain of the Royal Guard of Equestria and that his wife was the Crystal Princess (as was now her title by the kingdom itself) where the two ruled outside of boundary of Equestria when need be with permission from Celestria and Luna.

Even if he was a mortal pony, Celestia, after getting drunk on seven bottles of wine with her sister and the Mane Six, finally admitted that their love was worth the entire headache and welcomed him to the family.

*Twelve years later*

Prince Pipsqueak, husband to the Goddess and Princess of the Night, Luna and second mortal pony to be married to a co-ruler of Equestria himself next to Shining Armor who was married to the Princess and Goddess of Love, Candence sighed loudly as he settled into his wife's throne, listening to the nobles of Canterlot complain about one thing or another, in the back his mind quite glad that he was only an Earth pony and not an Alicorn, he did not know how he could deal with so much whining as his wife and sister in law had for 1000 years or more.

As the last royal 'noble' before him lifted up their nose and trotted out, their request to be given a new settlement of a large house for their family denied by the Prince himself Pipsqueak rolled his eyes and called for the next pony to appear before him.

Seven years ago Luna had wondered why he had not wanted a throne for himself and he had smiled, kissed her nose and told her that he did not need one to help her rule their kingdom, but the back of his mind whispered darker thoughts to him and told him that he would not live long enough to truly enjoy his rule and that it would shatter Luna's heart every time she looked upon it and maybe even cause her to do something drastic, which he would never want.

So she, with her sister permission had allowed him to use her throne when he wanted her to take a break or he wanted to help ease her share of tasks upon the land itself, which she was really grateful for and Celestia commented the same, jokily asking if he could do the same for her own throne making the three laugh long and hard.

Pipsqueak grinned at the memory as a small, blue furred male Pegasus with a rainbow colored mane and tail with green eyes came rushing into the throne room, not be able to be stopped by the guards themselves before the colt jumped into the Prince's lap as Pipsqueak chuckled.

"Pipsqueak, help me, a rainbow monster is chasing me." The child screamed as the colt's mother, Rainbow Dash herself flew into the large room, breathing hard as she glared at her son before glancing at the Prince of the Night, as he had been called upon his wedding day.

"I'm so sorry, Pipsqueak, little Fire Ball here just thought he could run all over the castle like he owns the place, kids huh?" the proud, smart ass mare spoke as her husband, Soarin, co-leader of the famous Wonderbolts themselves came behind her as he bowed before Pipsqueak and trotting towards his wife as Fire Ball looked around the large room, his interest in it only lasting for a second before coming to his mother and her angered glare to which he cowered into the Earth Pony's chest fur causing him to chuckle again.

"It is fine, Rainbow Dash….the Elements of Harmony are always welcomed within the castle, that includes their family…how are you both?"

"We're good…you know? Just flying around, hanging with friends and enjoy what life has to-"

Rainbow Dash was cut off as she begins to cough, hard. Hard enough to cough up blood as she stared at the small amount of blood in her right hoof then wiped it on her chest, ignoring the stain of red on her cyan fur with a grimace.

Rainbow Dash's smoking for more than sixteen years had finally caught up to her in a very cruel way, giving her body lung cancer.

According to the best doctors of Canterlot and even the zebra Zecora herself, which is where her friends and family had gone to when she first started to cough blood had been told that she only had up to a year left to live, much to the grief of her friends and family, but Rainbow Dash being the prideful mare that she was, was never going to sit in a hospital bed and die with her family around.

So much to the frustration of her husband and the sorrow of her son, she still flew around as much as she could, swearing that the day she would die peacefully in a bed was the day she would eat her wings….which would never happen.

Strangely enough, Scootaloo once finding what the years of smoking did to her idol and was doing to herself, quit a month after she had gotten the news from her adopted mother herself but her dragonfriend Spike did not which caused them to get into a very large argument and ended up burning down half of the Cutie Mark Crusaders former club house, almost ending their relationship but with the agreement that Spike only smoked four times a week, they stayed together and their love for the other stayed, much to the joy of all those around them.

"Good, you know?" she chuckled humorlessly as Soarin narrowed his eyes at her but she ignored him, smiling at her only child who was the age of seven, able to fly but strangely, afraid of heights, much to the disappointment of his mother and father.

Pipsqueak nodded as he placed Fire Ball on the floor that looked to him with wide eyes and asked a question that only an innocent foal could ever ask.

"Prince Pipsqueak," he asked softly as the Earth pony looked down at him with a small smile "what will happen to Princess Luna when you're gone?" he finished causing his parents mouth to drop in shock as Pipsqueak himself frowned.

"FIRE BALL, how dare you ask him that, it's time to go home…now!" Rainbow Dash shouted as she grabbed him in her front hooves, ignoring his cries of protest and with a powerful flap of her wings but low enough for her son not to be afraid flew out of the throne room, not even allowing the Prince to answer the colt's question.

"I'm sorry, Prince Pipsqueak, my son has just speaks things without really giving them much thought, I promise-"

Soarin spoke but his voice was stopped by the Earth Pony's left hoof as he had a grim smile on his face and chuckled emotionlessly.

"It is alright, Soarin….children will always speak their minds without giving it thought. I think that's why I prefer to listen to their options sometimes more than their parents, it is amusing." He smile grew sincere as Soarin bowed low and not even giving the stallion chance to reply for fear of being punished and embarrassment, turned around and trotted out of the throne room, not taking flight until he was outside.

Pipsqueak sighed loudly as he rested his cheek on his right forehoof, thinking hard of the colt's question. If he was being honest with himself, he was thirty two years old and his love life this his wife was amazing as perfect as the first night they spent together, but he knew that his life would not last forever…he's known for such a long time.

Still, ever since he was but a colt himself he had always admired Princess Luna, from when he was ten to when he grew older, always spending time with her and getting to know her and more of history itself as the years grew longer, not even having the courage to ask her out on a date when he was eighteen, Derpy Hooves herself did that by accident on one of her late night mail runs.  
Pipsqueak blinked, his eyes slowly running with tears he had no even noticed was falling down his face as he chuckled once more.

Pipsqueak may be nothing more than an awkward, slightly rude to other ponies, stallion but he was the one true love of Luna's life…..and if he ever did anything to cause her pain or break her heart, then he had failed as a husband.

Just as the last line repeated itself through his head the Goddess of the Night herself came strolling through the area he was at, her mouth holding a lit Diseased Stallion which she inhaled and blew out the left side of her mouth making Pipsqueak roll his eyes.

Even after all these years, she still never stopped smoking but it was one annoyance he could tolerate for his love.

"How did the night rule go, Pip?" his wife asked with a raised eyebrow as he looked upon the face that he had known for thirty two years and smiled a honest, heartwarming smile as he replied.

"Nothing new, my love." As the Princess chuckled and took another drag out of her cigarette and blew the smoke out her nose, the large grey cloud caused the stallion to cough and wave it away with a hoof.

"Luna?" he asked shyly as she glanced at him from where she was looking at her moon.

"Yes, dear?" she replied quietly.

"What do you say…we turn in for the night and have some…time to ourselves?"

Her smile turned into a sexual smirk as he winked at her causing her heart to start pounding in her chest, by the gods she loved when he got her body going so quick, he was still the handsome devil she knew him as after all these years.

"I would love that very, very much my love." She answered slowly taking another drag before blowing it out her nose as he chuckled.

"Oh I know you would…but for tonight…you have to quit smoking." He whispered into her right ear before kissing her nose causing her to giggle before she looked him in the eyes with lust.

"Never." She spoke as the Prince got off her throne and with their tails intertwined, their eyes filled with lust and their hearts filled with nothing but love for their partner they went to make love, Pipsqueak, Price of the night and second mortal pony to marry a Goddess thought that yes, he would not live as long as he wished for his wife….but he would be damned if he never enjoyed every second of it that life had to offer and knew that even when he passed onto death from his mortal pony…Luna would never leave him.


End file.
